


Torn Between Silence & Violent Expression

by Souliebird



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Pre-Slash, Rape Aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:49:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4289670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Souliebird/pseuds/Souliebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fate leads Red Hood to the alley where Robin is being sexually assaulted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torn Between Silence & Violent Expression

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it is well established by now I like hurting Tim.

Jason's fingers itched for a cigarette between them. It had been one of those nights and he longed for nothing more than the pleasant burning of smoke in his lungs as he began to unwind. He dug his hand into his jacket pocket and felt around for the familiar crinkle of his pack, but found nothing. He quickly pulled his hand free and began to pat himself down, then cursed. He must have dropped the box sometime during the rather aerodynamic scuffle he had had earlier. He really needed to stick his cigarettes into a pocket that had a latch next time. 

It was too late in the night for a store in this neighborhood to be open to buy a pack and even Jason would feel like a jack ass for breaking in to steal some. 

He knew of a little place that was a bit more uptown that was twenty four hours and sold his preferred brand. Jason had grown up on the cheap shit, anything he could bum, but now that he was older and ran the Gotham underworld, he wanted to kill his lungs with the fancy tobacco. 

As Jason crossed the city, he felt the tension melt from his shoulders. It wouldn't be long before he could sit down and attempt to relax. As Jason had the thought, he knew he had jinxed himself; his plans for going in early never turned out like he hoped. 

Fate played her hand as Jason passed over an alleyway two blocks from the convenience store; a hoarse whisper between grunts echoed up the deceiving clean walls.

“Do you like that, kid? Is this what he does to ya? I can feel how much you like it.” 

Jason skidded to a halt as soon as his boots hit the gravel of the roof, then turned to the ledge to peer down into the alley. 

An older man, with light coloured hair and a bald spot, had someone small enough he could cover their body using his pinned to a dumpster. The figure under the man made no moves to try and fight back, or uttered any sort of noise Jason could hear, as they were rutted against in short hard thrusts. Jason watched as the man, who was grunting and moaning, moved his hand from his victim's hip to their front, the motion of his arm suggesting he was rubbing at their crotch.

Jason had seen more than enough.

“What the fuck is going on here?” He asked as he stepped off the roof and landed so hard in the alley that his legs shook. The man let out a shocked cry then stepped away from the dumpster, turning the face Jason as he did. The man lost all color in his face at the sight of the Red Hood, and Jason knew the man knew he was going to die. 

The Red Hood did not give mercy to rapist. 

Jason glanced to the victim, opening his mouth to say something, but his voice caught in his throat and his eyes widened. 

He watched in slow motion as Robin slid down the dumpster to the alley floor, turning slightly as he did. The teen's tights were pushed down, exposing his pale thighs, and there was a large gash at his temple, leaving half of his face drenched in blood. There was a very shallow rise and fall of his chest, but it was the only thing to suggest to Jason that the kid was alive. Otherwise, he was pale and limp and it was terrifying. 

Jason snapped his eyes back to the man in front of him, the rage he had felt in his belly before knowing who the victim was pushing up his throat and taking over his mind. There was a slick of red on the man's fading erection and Jason gave into his rage, rushing forward before Robin hit the ground. He grabbed the disgusting excuse for man by his shirt collar and slammed him into the closest wall, the sick crack of his skull against the brick giving a sort of feral pleasure. 

Jason snarled as he drew his arm back and delivered a hard of punch as he could to the man's jaw, then another, and another. With each hit, Jason could feel the bones of the man's jaw breaking under his fist, hear the smack as his head repeatedly bounced off the wall. 

The man finally went limp in Jason's grasp and Jason let go of him. As the man slid down the wall, he left a smear of blood and gore on the wall from where Jason had cracked open the back of his skull. When he reached the ground, Jason removed his gun from his holster and pointed it at the man, with full intention of unloading his entire clip into the man's head. Just to make sure he was completely dead, and maybe partially to get out the rest of his rage.

There was a soft groan of metal behind him and Jason looked over his shoulder to see Robin slump over sideways, unable to hold himself up. Jason snarled again, then turned back the rapist. He fired his gun twice, hitting the guy once between the eyes and once in the throat. He holstered his gun, then turned and stomped his way over to Robin, stopping right in front of him. Jason took a deep breath, forcing himself to calm down to some degree. Coming off as angry would do nothing to help the kid, and as much as Jason hurt him, he did not want to frighten or upset him anymore than the kid already had been on the off chance he woke up.

Jason removed his helmet, setting it aside, then knelt down in front of the boy. “Robin?” He tried his bed to keep his voice soft, feeling awkward as he did. He reached out, hesitant in his movements, then pulled Robin up into sitting, leaning him back into the dumpster. When his head didn't lull to the side, Jason's eyes narrowed slightly. 

“Robin?” 

Still keeping his movements slow, he peeled away the kid's domino mask, careful to not rip any skin while he did. He swallowed thickly at seeing blank blue eyes staring up at him. Jason waved his hand in front of the teen's face, frowning when his pupil's didn't follow. 

“Tim? Can you hear me?” 

Jason sighed at the lack of a response. The wound on his temple was bleeding freely, but it looked shallow, nothing that would cause any serious damage. Jason wouldn't rule out a concussion, but he if he were to bet, he would say that Robin had simply checked out during the assault, unable to deal with it. 

Jason wouldn't blame him for it. 

He looked back over his shoulder into the rest of the alley, then ran a hand over his face. There was no way Jason could leave the Boy Wonder in this state, and it wasn't an option to call Bruce, not for Jason, and as far as he knew, Dick was not in Gotham. 

Jason grabbed his helmet, then clipped it onto the back of his belt. As much as he wanted to wear it, he knew he shouldn't. If Tim came out of his shock while in Jason's arm, staring up a the Red Hood, he might panic, and that would not be good, for either of them. 

Keeping his movements slightly exaggerated, Jason took hold of Tim's arms and pulled him up into standing. The teen wobbled, but stayed upright, and Jason took the moment to move his hands down to Tim's thighs, only glancing down briefly to make sure he could properly grab Robin's tights. He ignored the way Tim was half aroused, knowing it had to be from the fact he had been stimulated into that state. It made him feel even more sorry for the boy; it must have created so many conflicting feelings in him. Jason quickly yanked up the leggings, making sure everything was covered, then stepped back a moment to observe Robin.

Tim remained standing, his chin ducked slightly and his eyes gazing blankly out in front of him. He looked like one small push would send him toppling over. 

“I'm going to pick you up.” Jason stated slowly and clearly. “And I'm going to take you to my place, okay?” Tim gave Jason a listless look and Jason sighed, not knowing what he had expected. He moved slowly, picking Tim up into his arms and holding him close. There was no protest, or even an acknowledgment that Tim had been moved at all, only the same blank expression and Jason would have pinched the bridge of his nose had his hands not been otherwise occupied. 

Jason had been willing to cross the city for cigarettes only because he had a safe house less than a block away from the convenience store. He adjusted the boy in his arms, then left the alley, kicking the body he was leaving behind in it once for good measure. Sticking to the shadows was a second nature to Jason, but he couldn't help but look along the rooftops, looking for a scowl and a cape. 

Thinking of Bruce outside of the alleyway he had found Tim made Jason furious and he tightened his grip slightly on the boy; suddenly extremely protective of him. 

Where the hell had Batman been while his partner was being brutally raped in an alley? Robin was what, maybe fifteen? Why was he being allowed to patrol solo, especially after what had happened to his predecessor? And if the Bat was letting Robin out alone, why had he not been in constant communication? 

Why was he so willing to risk another Robin's safety? 

Jason wouldn't allow it. 

He looked down at the teenager in his arms. Timothy Drake was a good Robin, and despite what he knew everyone else thought, Jason didn't hate him. Jason hated the fact he had been so easily replaced, that Bruce hadn't retired the mantle of Robin. He hated that Robin existed, and he had taken his anger out more than a few times on Tim, but Jason didn't hate Tim. If Tim had become Bruce's partner under another name, Jason thought maybe he wouldn't have been so hurt or had lashed out so much at the kid. Tim was damn good at what he did, he had proved it time and time again, and Jason held a respect for him, though he would never admit it out loud.

If Jason were to have a partner, he would want it to be Tim. 

Which made Jason even angrier at Bruce for not taking care of him. Tim deserved to be taken care of. 

It took longer than Jason would have liked to disarm the security to his apartment with Tim in his arms. Once inside, he took the boy straight to the living room couch, setting him down with care. He brushed slightly too long bangs back from Tim's face, then got up to make sure all his defenses were in place again, shedding some of his armor and weapons as he did. 

Jason returned to the couch with an armful of supplies, determined to do things properly with the teenager on his couch. It was of no surprise to Jason to see Tim exactly how he had left him; eyes wide and glassy and completely limp. He set everything onto the table, then pulled Tim gently into sitting, leaning him against the cushions, then took the seat in front of him. 

“I'm going to clean you up, babybird, okay?” The affectionate name tumbled from his lips with no thought and Jason played it off, thinking that at the moment, Tim could care less. Jason dipped the washcloth he had brought into the bowl of warm water, then cupped the teen in front of him's chin and began to wipe the blood away. He took his time, making sure to not use too much pressure or to tip Tim's head too forcefully. The teen did not resist the guidance as Jason cleaned his face, but as Jason got the last bit of the blood, blue eyes flicked towards Jason when Jason went to rinse out the cloth.

It was the first willful movement Jason had seen from Tim all night.

“I'm not going to hurt you, I promise.” He assured the smaller man, giving him a hopefully gentle smile. His response was a dull gaze and Jason sighed for what felt like the millionth time that night. 

Jason had no idea what the hell he was doing. He had taken Tim because it was the only thing he could think of to do, but now that he had him in the apartment, Jason did not have a plan. He knew he had to get the kid cleaned up, out of that grimy Robin suit that smelled like the alley, but after that Jason was at a loss. Reasonably, he should alert someone to where Robin was and what had happened to him, but the bitter and angry part of him wanted the so called Family to worry. 

For now, Jason would keep Tim, take care of him the best that Jason could, and try to make him feel safe. If Tim was in such a state of shock from the assault that he truly did just check out, the only way Jason knew how to deal with it was to let Tim come back to himself on his own. Keeping his exposure to stimuli to a minimum would probably help with that and that was something Jason could do. 

With part of a plan forming in his mind, Jason took Tim's chin in his hand again and forced to other to look at him straight on. “Tim.” He kept his voice steady as he could, though it wanted to waver. He was afraid, not for himself, but for the kid in front of him and his reaction. “Tim, I know you aren't all there right now, but I need you to hear me, alright? I am going to undress you. I won't hurt. But I need to get you out of your suit, I've got some sweats right there on the table I'm going to put you in, okay? I'll be as quick as possible. I know that if you were more aware, you'd probably want a shower, I know I would, but I'm not going to do that to you. I'm just going to change your clothes. But, if you do anything to show you don't want that, I'll stop, okay?”

Jason waited a minute for the information to sink in, then set about the process of taking Tim out of the Robin suit. Jason had thought, that despite the shock, Tim would have struggled against being striped, but he didn't. He just allowed it to happen, even when Jason hesitated at removing his tights. As Jason pulled the sweatpants up over Tim's thighs, Jason cautiously checked to make sure that there was no blood between them, all while voicing what he was doing. He felt like a pervert in the process, but he was relieved in seeing that aside from the usual sweat and grim that came with being a vigilante, Tim's skin was clean. The blood that had been on the bastard's erection had not been from a wound that was serious.

Jason sat back when he finished dressing Tim, swallowing thickly at the sight. He thought of Tim in terms of 'boy' and 'kid' simply because Tim was younger than he was, but Tim truly looked like a child in Jason's far too large clothes. Jason knew Tim was all muscle, toned to perfect fighting condition, but dwarfed in Jason's sweater, Jason thought he might break if he was so much as breathed on. The empty stare did not help that image at all. 

Feeling guilty, despite having done nothing wrong, Jason adjusted Tim into what he hoped was a comfortable position, then stood and went to gather some things for himself. Part of his brain told him to move Tim to his bedroom, to leave him to rest there, but Jason ignored it. He simply refused to leave the teen alone more than he had to and sitting in bed with him was far too intimate and suggestive. Jason's couch was more than big enough and luscious enough.

After switching into clothes that would be more agreeable to sitting around in, Jason returned to the couch with his tablet and a bottle of beer in hand. He settled down, kicking up his legs onto the table, then glanced to Tim, who was still sitting within arms reach, staring out into Jason's living room. 

“You'll be okay, babybird.” Jason assured him, not quite knowing why he felt the need to say anything. He wasn't even sure if Tim was understanding what he was saying, but Jason wanted to talk. Just in case. “I won't let anything happen to you.”

With that, Jason turned his attention to his tablet. He quickly became enamored in the story he was reading, only noticing the passage of time through the fact his beer had less and less fluid in it. He began to unwind, the tension seeping out of his muscles, and though he still badly craved a cigarette, he was starting to feel at ease. 

Sometime after Jason had set his empty bottle on the table, Tim began to lean more and more towards Jason until he completely slumped onto his side, his head just pressed to Jason's thigh. Jason peered down at him and felt his lips twitch into a smile; Tim's eyes were finally closed and his breathing was soft and even. He appeared to be asleep. Using a good deal more of his training than Jason would admit to, he kept his lower half still while reaching over to bring Tim's legs up onto the couch. He smiled more when Tim adjusted them slightly afterwards, stretching his right leg out until his foot was pressed against the arm of the couch. Jason grabbed his jacket from where he had tossed it on the table and draped it over Tim's frame like a blanket. It wasn't much, but it was warm and it didn't smell like a trashcan. 

As Jason returned to reading, Tim moved again. He pushed himself forward and up, until his head was on Jason's thigh, using him it as a pillow. Jason stilled, not daring to move in case he disturbed Tim's slumber. A few minutes passed and Jason determined Tim seemed to be content with his sleeping position. He licked his lips, then turned his attention back to his reading, not able to lose himself as completely as he had before with the new weight on his lap. 

Jason wasn't aware of what he was doing until his hand was buried in Tim's hair, his thumb absently petting the back of Tim's skull. He paused in his movements for a moment, looking down as Tim slept on him. The boy looked somewhat peaceful, despite everything he had been through. Jason resumed his affectionate touch, hoping it brought Tim some small comfort. 

Eventually the sun began to shine into the room and Jason switched from his novel to the morning news reports, wanting to know what he had missed during the night. He scrolled through the headlines, taking in but ignoring most of them, and marking some to read later, looking for things that were more in tune with his nighttime activities. 

He made it to the end of the virtual round up of Gotham's newspapers with nothing of interest to be read, then refreshed the page out of habit. There was a new headline and it and the accompanying picture made it feel like Jason's heart had been dumped into an ice bath. Jason curled his fingers into Tim's hair, the protective feeling he had felt earlier surging up again as he opened the article entitled 'Gotham County High School Teacher Found Dead In Alley'.

The picture staring up at Jason was of Tim's rapist, looking like it had come from a school's yearbook. As Jason read the article, he had to move his hand away from Tim's head, fearing he might yank on the boy's hair and wake him up as his fist clenched in rage. The bastard whose head Jason had bashed in was being described as 'beloved' and 'an inspiration', someone who would be 'sorely missed'. Jason learned that the disgusting man had been a biology teacher and had not only coached a variety of sports, but was the head of clubs and the only thing Jason could think of was that there must have been more victims. There had been so many opportunities. Jason regretted not unloading his clip into the man, not making him suffer more. 

Jason forced himself to put his tablet aside to look down at the still sleeping teenager in his lap. Barely trusting himself, Jason gently brushed the back of his knuckles over Tim's cheek. He knew Tim went to the high school his rapist had taught at, though he wasn't sure exactly what grade Tim was in. It would seem reasonable to Jason, though, that Tim knew who the man had been, even if the man hadn't known who was behind the Robin mask. 

Jason had not yet thought about how the man had gotten upper hand on Robin, assuming the blow to the head had been enough to keep him from fighting, but the icy feeling in his chest dropped down to his stomach at the thought of Tim's shock setting in before the rape. They had to get into that alley somehow, and Jason knew he would have been surprised as hell if he had dropped down on one of his teachers in the midst of a crime? Any other criminal would have run after hitting Robin down, in fear of the Bat not being far behind, but the dead teacher's instinct had been to begin a sexual assault. What if that had been what Tim had found, his teacher hurting someone else? 

It would explain so much of why Tim had checked out as he did. 

Tim sighed against Jason's thigh, bringing the older man out of his thoughts. The boy's eyes were blinking slightly and Jason knew he was waking up. He stilled his fingers on Tim's skin, waiting for a reaction of some sort. 

None came; no words, or tensing of muscles, or anything to indicate Tim had woken up beyond opening his eyes. Jason sighed as he brushed Tim's bangs away from his head. Though he had looked relaxed during his sleep, it had done nothing to help Tim and guilt bit at Jason's heart. Tim needed proper care, not Jason sitting here hoping Tim would get better on his own. 

As angry as Jason was at Bruce for failing Tim, Jason knew he couldn't keep him in his apartment. If anything, as long Tim stayed like this he couldn't eat; Jason had no way to give him IV fluids or nutrients in this safehouse. 

“I think I need to bring you back to the Manor.” Jason whispered, not knowing why he was keeping his voice so low. “I'm not really fit to take care of you. Sitting here, letting you sleep doesn't look like it did much good. You're still pretty fucked up, and fuck, you've got every right to be, but I don't think I'm helping. And as much as I want to punish B for not keeping an eye on you, I can put my anger aside 'cause it isn't about me or him. You need someone to take care of you.” Jason had started to absently play with the end of Tim's hair and gently let it go. 

“Come on.” Jason maneuvered Tim until he could hold him in his lap, then stood up. He eyed the discarded Robin suit for a moment, then walked past it to toe on his boots, slightly impressed with himself for being able to get them on without the use of his hands. 

As he left the apartment building, he looked down at Tim, who was still wrapped up in his jacket. His eyes were half lidded and his head had rolled slightly so he was using Jason's shoulder as a pillow now. Jason gave him a soft squeeze as he made his was to the apartment's garage. 

The drive to the Manor was longer than what Jason would have liked, given the morning traffic. By the time they arrived, Jason's shoulders were aching with how tense they had become. He had not thought this completely through. Since his return from the dead, he had not really interacted with Alfred in person, or gone to the Manor at all, and especially not in the day. 

Showing up with a catatonic Tim in his arms might not go so well; they wouldn't know he didn't do this , that he hadn't been the one to hurt Tim. He couldn't just leave the kid in the streets though, so Jason rolled down the window as he drove up to the gates and pressed the intercom to alert the Manor of visitors.

It took a few long minutes for Alfred to respond to the call, and while they waited, Jason couldn't just sit there. He leaned across the seat divided and adjusted his jacket around Tim's shoulders, quietly fussing over him until a gravely voice came from the speakers outside. 

“It is far too early in the morning for guests. Please return at a more appropriate time, say, after breakfast.” 

Jason felt a small stab of guilt; he hadn't checked the time beyond knowing it was morning. 

“Sorry, Alfred. It's Jason...and it is kind of important.” The gates opened before Jason finished his sentence, and Jason guided the car up the winding driveway. As they got closer to the Manor, Jason saw, with much relief, only one figure standing in front of the large wooden doors. Jason slowed the vehicle to a stop, then took his time slowly unbuckling Tim and gathering him up, feeling more protective of him than ever. 

“Master Jason..?” Alfred questioned as Jason carried Tim towards him. He stopped a foot away from the older man, his grip on Tim so tight he feared he might leave a bruise on Tim's pale skin. “What happened?” 

“He was..hurt.” Jason didn't meet Alfred's eyes. It wasn't his place to say what happened to Tim. “From what I can tell, he's physically okay. He's in shock.” He adjusted Tim in his arms a bit, not wanting to hand him over just yet. Once Tim was past those doors, Jason couldn't protect him like he was now. “Don't tell B it was me who brought him? He'll think I did this.” Alfred nodded in understanding and held out his arms for Tim. 

Jason swallowed, then moved to transfer the boy to Alfred, going still mid motion when the hand that had been limply pressed into his chest moved. Tim's fingers gripped onto Jason's shirt, tight enough that he was pulling the fabric away from Jason's skin, but everything else remained the same. Tim was still staring out blankly into nothing. 

Jason's heart pounded in his chest in realization. Tim was aware, on some level, Jason was trying to leave him and Tim didn't want that. Tim wanted Jason to stay with him, to watch over him, because Tim had felt safe with Jason. 

Jason remembered that before Talia had pushed him into the Lazarus Pit, that his body still knew how to protect itself, even if his mind had not been working. Jason had assumed that Tim had completely shut down, mind and body, after the assault, but what if he hadn't? What if he had let Jason touch him because he knew Jason was not a threat? The kid wasn't weak, and to assume he had been totally helpless was a fault on Jason. 

“Master Jason?” Alfred's soft, but stern, voice broke Jason out of his thoughts.

“You have to go with Alfred, now, Tim.” Jason whispered to the boy in his arms, hoping the butler would not think too much on how Jason was treating Tim so delicately. “He's going to take care of you. You're still safe, babybird.” The grip on his shirt loosened until Tim's hand flopped back onto his stomach and Jason handed the boy over. 

Alfred didn't so much as grunt at taking Tim's weight in his arms. He held the teenager like he was a small child, looking over him with great concern before looking up to Jason. “Thank you, for returning him to us.” 

Jason nodded, not knowing what to say, then turned and quickly made his way back to the car. He heard the great doors close behind him and knew it was too late to turn and grab Tim back into his arms, take him back to his apartment, and keep him safe forever. 

Jason decided that he would still protect Tim. He'd watch him from the shadows and make sure that Bruce never made the mistake of leaving him alone again. As long as Jason was around, no one would hurt the teenager, and God help anyone who tried. 

As Jason drove away from the Manor, Alfred settled Tim into his bed. He paused as he pulled the blankets up over Tim's small body, brows knitting at the brown leather jacket over his thin shoulders. Before Alfred could move to take the garment, Tim rolled onto his side, pulling the leather tighter around himself and becoming buried in it. Alfred's lips quirked into a small smile, then he laid the blanket over the boy, watching him a moment afterwards before leaving the room to inform Bruce that his son had been returned home.


End file.
